Prince of beasts
by xfireflyskyx
Summary: Mephisto is teaching Rin how to change into his beast form, but Rin is having difficulties tapping into his demon heart to do so. Maybe this next mission which deals with a frost demon is the key to unlocking it? Soft and fluffy brotherly love.
1. Demon heart

**wow, this story really came forth with a burning desire to be written, much like Rins flames. I can't help myself sometimes. Well, the idea came about by a certain photo of a beautiful creature I saw on 9gag. I know, lol. Sometimes cool things are posted on there. I'm not telling what animal it is for you shall learn soon enough.**

* * *

"Dig down deep and unleash the beast within yourself."

I was curled up on the floor, my head pounding harshly and the soft spoken voice of the clown reverberating throughout my mind. Why couldn't he just shut up and allow me a moment's peace? My head was hurting and I could feel my erratic heart pulsing.

I heard a sadistic chuckle ring out through the haze of my consciousness. I knew he was laughing at my turmoil, he always found people in trouble amusing. He didn't care what the circumstance was, it was simply all a tragic play with the curtains rolled up on full view for his own amusement.

Why was he teaching me this?

"Find your inner animal. All demons have the ability to find it, even though you are half human." Mephisto knelt down so that he was hovering over me. I could feel his excited breath ghosting over my shoulder. He placed his gloved hand on my cheek. I recoiled under the contact.

"Or maybe," he whispered into my ear which made me start to shake, "Because you are half human you cannot bring it out!"

Simply put that made me angry.

I sprung up quick as lightening not allowing him time to react. Even though he was the king of time he couldn't stop my fierce retaliation.

I felt those destructive blue flames surge from deep within my demon heart, spilling out in my petty anger at being provoked by the devious trickster.

I grasped his daft white and pink polka-dot ascot and pushed him into the floor. The action knocked his white top hat right off and lay there on the floor a little ways away revealing his vivid purple hair.

I straddled him as I pushed him into the white tiles. He kept a strange sort of smirk plastered across his face. It was smug and it angered me further.

It was hard to ignore. "Why suggest this training in the first place if you are going to dismiss it as pointless?" My demonic growls where being forced naturally from my throat, my anger spurring them on. Gods this clown really pissed me off.

"My my Okumura- Kun, really this display you are showing is rather drastic, don't you think." He winked.

I responded by tightening my grip on his scarf. I could feel my flames burst forth into a dramatic crescendo, reaching high temperatures. The heat did nothing to perturb the strange time demon beneath me. He didn't sweat. Not even slightly.

"Okumura- kun," he said with a sing song lilt, "I thought you knew how to control your flames. What has Kirigakure- sensei been doing all this time?"

"I can control my flames better than you may think."

To prove my point I allowed myself to calm the raging inferno of my anger. I let go of the clown and breathed in deeply, letting the air swirl into my lungs. I felt my anger ebb away with the azure flames of my demon side.

I looked down at the clown and saw him smile up at me. It wasn't a smug smile, nor was it a particularly happy smile. It was a pleased smile.

He clapped, "well done little brother. Indeed, it appear you are grasping your demon heritage. This is how it should be."

Suddenly he disappeared from underneath me in a puff of pink smoke and yellow stars. He materialised a metre away from me, stood up with his hat once again placed tidily upon his head.

"But I digress, you still need to get past your human ideals and look further into your demon heart and grasp your demonic ideology by its dark tendrils. Only then will you fully grasp your own power, and with it learn more."

As I listened I watched him wave his hands around as if he was a conductor. The charisma dripping off him made me feel giddy inside.

He stopped his explanation, switching from his excitable façade to a more serious look.

"Rin, little brother," I looked up, momentarily shocked at him addressing me as such, "calm mind and body will unlock the key to your power just as much as your fury. Different powers possess different locks, it's just a matter of finding the correct key."

"Maybe we need to think of a different approach." He clicked his fingers and suddenly I felt a weird drop sensation within my stomach. Looking around I noticed the room had changed in appearance revealing Mephistos regular office.

He must have dropped us from the time pocket.

"Get some rest tonight Okumura- Kun. Tomorrow your brother will give you and your classmates a new mission brief."

"Mission?" I asked wondering what it could be whilst ignoring the odd sensation within my stomach.

Mephisto fired one of his creepy grins towards me. After that he went to his desk and sat down in the large and expensive leather office chair. He spun around so that he was facing the large window which looked out towards the whole city.

"After Kyoto and the rescue mission to change the fate of your classmate Kamiki, you need to be further prepared for the events to come." Mephisto sounded strangely dark, his usually chipper voice being replaced by a monotone undercurrent that caused the mood within the office to become morbid and serious. "Amaimon and Lucifer are not the only demon kings to treat Assiah as their playground. But sometimes," he added with a finger to his lips taking on a conspiratorial whisper," demons are not the only threat you should look out for."

"Yeah," I said, "sometimes threats come from much closer to home."

Mephisto simply smiled at me.

I curtly nodded my head and then headed towards the door, the afternoon of training and the conversations taking a lot out on me. I was now exhausted.

The words of warning from the clown raged through my head. Like a forest fire they uncovered new seeds that were full of doubt. The ash and cinder only adding more clutter to my already worried mind.

Yukio was acting strange lately, as if he was always looking out for someone. Sometimes I would catch him looking over his shoulder around the academy, looking towards shadowed areas and generally worrying over myself in the process.

I know I'm not at all brainy, my grades are relatively poor and I struggle in most of my subjects, but I'm concentrating far better than I did. I never fight with anyone anymore and I'm generally trying harder in cram school, even reading more books and spending some time every evening studying, even if the manga becomes a bit of a distraction.

Shrugging these things from my tired mind I made my way back to the dorm. It took me a while to walk there. I cursed constantly about having a key that took me to cram school, but not owning a key that took me home.

Once I reached the place I made a direct route towards my room, and mainly, my bed. Once I entered the room I noticed Yukio was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm, he must be busy, again." I muttered.

I changed into my sleepwear and dived under the covers of my bed. The training earlier left me with a slight headache and a weight in my chest. Mephisto was hard to deal with, and spending quite a sizeable amount of time with him was taxing. I was exhausted both mentally and physically.

The next day boded overcast skies and the soft fall of snow. The snow glittered in the hazy air creating a beautiful frozen world. Ice coated the streets and the sounds of the populace was muffled in the snow.

My friends and I were trying to navigate the chilled city on a hunt for some kind of ice  
demon, trying to prevent it from causing any more trouble and creating accidents.

"Shiemi, Suguro, Miwa and Shima, split into groups of two and set up some barriers down this street. Cut off all exits into the city. Izumo and Rin you will help me to corral the demon towards the rest of the team." Yukio flung out his orders in a rush and with a heavy breath. The demon had yet again sped away from our grasp.

"And Rin," he grasped my attention just before I managed to speed off. I turned around sighing hard. "Watch that no one sees your flames."

"You don't need to tell me that Moley four eyes!" I gave him a thumbs up in good spirit and then left. We would split up and check other parts of the city.

We knew it was in the upper section where the school grounds were located, so that was where we were heading. We had to act fast before the demon got away and it was already dropping in temperature, and quickly at that. If we didn't find it True Cross would become a city made of ice.

The residents have already been evacuated and a taskforce of exorcists are ready to arrive if the situation becomes sour.

This would be our last mission before the exorcist exam. We had to get it right.  
We veered off from each other, taking different streets. Yukio took the left, Kamiki the right and I carried on up a set of stairs. I blitzed up, my demonic self revelling in the thrill of the hunt. It wasn't a blood thirsty instinct for it felt closer to the feel of a good game of tag.

I wonder if this is how Amaimon felt when I met him at the theme park." I wondered to myself. I shook my head, "No, he was out to kill me then, that bastard."

Back then he stole my sword and threatened to break it, all for his own amusement.  
"Keep your head in the game Rin."

After a few minutes I had finally reached the top of the very long stairs. It came out in front of a street full of Cafes and restaurants that would offer amazing views of the whole district, being so high up. The next level up belonged to the entryway to the academy.

I looked around, noticing the snow was picking up slightly. It was now late March so the snow and cold weather shouldn't be here. The spring should have heralded warmer winds and rain rather than snow. This was just plain weird, but then again when it came to demons the norm broke like a spell.

The wind was blowing a frigid chill into my no doubt red face. Made me wish I brought a scarf with me. The silence was also there, as if it was a loud noise for it permeated the atmosphere in its eerie crescendo. Silence within a city was unsettling.

I listened, waiting and ready. My demon sense of hearing immensely better than a humans so as a result I could hear the smallest sound from much further away.

I could hear it. A fleeting pitter patter of feet amongst the silence.

It was a hollow sound for the creature was running along ice which made a ringing sound as the paws and mirror- like surface made contact.

It was coming towards my right, and fast. I quickly pressed my wireless on and spoke into it quietly.

"Blue flame to Air Hawk, I repeat, Blue flame to Air hawk, over."

"This is Air Hawk, over." I could hear Yukio's voice speaking directly into my ear.

"I can hear it, it's coming my way and fast, over."

"Remember the plan, send it towards the others, and take it easy, over."

I hid within the shadows inside an alleyway between two restaurants. I would not need to draw my sword for this mission. At least, I hope not.

I heard a sound coming closer, the same sound that belonged to the footsteps on the ice. The demon was here.

I honed my senses on its approach, breathing quietly and keeping still. The only movement that was because of my body was the condensation flowing from my mouth like smoke.

'I'm lost.'

I stood a little straighter when I heard that. 'Huh?'

'Where am I?' The voice sounded childlike, and female. 'What is this strange place?'

I could hear the sound of the creature crying. It was pitiful and reminded me of the day Kuro found out the shitty old man had died. It was heart wrenching and I felt this demon shouldn't have to feel sad and lonely.

Forgetting the plan I emerged from my hiding place just as I heard the demon come from around the corner, into my line of sight.

It saw me instantly. I only had a fleeting moment, a short span of time where we stared into each other's eyes before it started to run once again.

"Hey, wait," I screamed, but to no avail. I ran once again.

As I was running I failed to notice that it had gotten colder. The air was so cold it seemed as if the air was tinged a frosty white. The soft snow was now turning into a whirlwind of flakes the size of large pebbles. They battered my face.

I recalled that moment we looked at each other before the demon took off again. Those piercing azure eyes which resembled a crisp and clear morning in winter, contrasted with my own dark midnight blue eyes that reflected the raging flames of satan.

Was it possible I felt a slight connection between us both in that moment?

I ran down the steps at full speed, not even thinking to contact Yukio or the others in my haste. The condensation splurging from my mouth like little geyser bursts.

I could see the white form of the demon ahead, a speck near the bottom of the stairs. I was near the middle and losing distance fast. Luckily the demon was heading towards Bons' team and it was likely they had conjured up a shield using their chants.

Taking that oppurtunity I decided to call him, to warn him of the approaching frost demon.

"Blue flame to Early bird, come in, over. "

"This is Early bird, what's up? Over." Bons' voice came up over the intercom, seemingly ready to hear any type of news.

"White mist is heading your way, over." I picked up the pace.

Suddenly another voice came up after I said my piece.

"This is Cherry blossom. Umm, me and Nii- chan have a barrier set up. Thanks for the warning Blue flame. Over."

I smiled whilst I neared the bottom of the steps. Shiemi was really getting the hang of things in the last few months. Her confidence was really coming through.

I jumped the last few steps and carried on through the frosty streets. I couldn't see the demon anymore, nor could I hear its cries of help.

I sprinted towards Shiemi and Bon, ignoring my exhaustion and coping with my aching muscles.

I turned down the high street, making my way to the end of the road where I glimpsed the demon once again. It had stopped momentarily for I saw the barrier that Shiemi had set up with her familiar.

It was a huge wall of vines that looked black and barbed. Winter berries hung of stems. They looked plump and delicious, a winter snack that would taste good in a salad.

I shook the thought of food from my head as I heard the approach of Yukio and Kamiki. I turned and saw Yukio had his guns cocked and Kamiki had her familiar white foxes Mike and Uke poised ready to strike beside her.

"Nice one Nii- San." I smiled after his compliment. It didn't last long for I heard the demon once again.

'Why are you in my way? Leave me be.' It screamed in fright and anger.

With that the demon jumped and rammed right into the wall of thorns. I could hear Bon chant a mantra in an attempt to strengthen the wall, but before he could finish a white coating of frost expanded out from where the demon made contact with the vicious looking plant.

The result was tremendous for the plant cracked and buckled under the demons force, splitting like a smashed mirror and falling to the ground.

The demon must have stabbed itself but I could already see the smoke that revealed it was healing coming from its forehead.

'Why must you get in my way?'

The demon ran away again, this time making its way out of the city and towards the west gate.

I ran again, knowing I had to get the demon before it disappeared and would be lost for a long time. It was scared and needed help.

"Nii- San, stop you won't be able to catch it."

I ignored Yukio, knowing I had to try.

I thought about the chase, the thrill of my blood pumping in a rush to supply my muscles with oxygen. The frigid air lost on my steaming body, my breath ghosting out in large puffs.

I felt that fire spring forth from my demon heart. I knew my sword, which was concealed inside my summoning tattoo was singing with the thrill and nervousness I was feeling. It was screaming for my instincts of the demon to let loose.

Suddenly I remembered what the clown said to me.

"Dig down and unleash the beast within yourself."

I felt my body change. It lengthened and suddenly I was surrounded by my blue flames. They lasted for a moment and then I saw I was travelling exceedingly fast.

I was running on four legs.

My paws catching the ice and flinging the small shards away and leaving them in the dust. I saw the demon with the white fur coming closer and closer.

It was still trying to run away.

In no time at all I came up behind it, catching it on its back, sinking my claws slightly into its skin so that I had leverage. It squealed in fright. I would not let go.

We carried on going even though we put the brakes on our sprinting legs. I brought the demon close to my furred belly and allowed myself to flip and roll, allowing the kinetic energy to dissipate into the ice covered concrete.

Finally we stopped. The exertion from the chase creeping up on me. I was tired and the only thing I could do was listen.

'Let me go, please.' The demon was quiet and I could hear it crying before nothing.

I too slipped into the void of nothingness.

* * *

**what creature are we dealing with here? I'm so excited about this one. Have a quick guess and feel epic if you manage to guess the right animals I chose. till next time. leave the frosty cold behind and bring on the spring.**


	2. Awaken as a beast

**the next chapter, here it is, rejoice. This will be the last upload on any of my stories for a week as I am off on holiday tomorrow. Don't worry I will continue writing away. Sorry for any mistakes as I will sort any possible ones out when I return.**

* * *

My heart feels heavy, my blood sluggish. It is flowing through frozen veins. They feel like they are coated with ice. Why do I feel so cold?

What's that?

An abyss of darkness coinciding with a single blue flame that appeared to suspend like a still life over a black void. What was up with that?

I wanted to inch closer but I found my legs and tail frozen to what should have been the ground.

Thinking the obvious, that fire melted ice I called upon my flames using the little reserve of energy I could salvage. I could feel the smallest flicker inside my heart. It felt like the wings of a tiny bird, not weak just tired. It was warm and made me feel relieved.

My flames acted as company in this dark abyss.

I looked upon that small blue flame. It was a few metres ahead and only the size of a candle flame.

I could see it, but only just. The blue aura it released was pulsing slightly and the flicker of a normal flame was non-existent.

What did it mean?

Looking closely I saw the flame was encrusted with ice. It looked like a shimmering blue sapphire. It was immensely beautiful and was the same colour as the azure sky.

Suddenly I felt a wind pulling me away from it. The ice keeping me bound shattered, cutting into my flesh as it did so.

I felt no pain.

I heard a voice carried on that wind. The wind was warm and comforting, it felt homely for some reason.

"...in."

'Come again, what are you saying?'

"Rin!"

'My name? Wait, of course that is my name." I opened my eyes wide, looking for the direction the noise was coming from. Only I could not pinpoint a location. The sound reverberated all around me.

"RIN!"

I opened my eyes with a start, looking out into reality.

What happened to that flame?

"Rin, I'm so glad you woke up."

I looked besides myself and saw Yukio kneeling next to me looking immensely relieved. Funny how he rarely looks at me like that now. The kind of faces I usually see from him when he looks at me are exasperation and sometimes even fear. Worry, not often.

"I'm fine Yukio," I say to quell his weary mind. Whatever happened must have been big otherwise he wouldn't be kneeling beside me, stroking my fur.

Wait, fur?

I cast my groggy eyes down and notice my arms are long, lean and furry. The fur is a type of tan brown with black, almost blue spots of all different shapes and sizes. My hands are now paws with black pads and claws.

"YUKIO," I scream, instantly panicking. I stand up, on all fours and jump from what must have been a bed.

I could feel my heckles rising and my pupils narrow in fright. I was no longer human. Had I succumbed to being a demon, full time?

I jump from the bed and attempt to suss out where I was and how I got there. I whipped around, ignoring my brother who made a dive for me but missing immensely.

"RIN, IT'S OK, CALM DOWN."

I ignore him, seeing no mirrors or such paraphernalia within the room. I had to see what I looked like. If I was a demon I wanted to know how monstrous I looked and whether I could show my face in front of other people. If not I would hide away and never reveal myself ever again!

I ran towards the door with surprising speed, my four legs carrying me there in a flash. Once I reached the door I jumped at it, claws braced for impact.

The door met with my pads and claws, the wood splintering and buckling on impact. I smashed through with ease using my demonic strength.

Clearing the carnage of the door I ran down the corridor taking no notice of my brother screaming for me to wait. I needed to see.

Before I could get anywhere however, I was met with a cloud of pink which materialised in the middle of the corridor. I immediately stopped running, knowing who I was about to face.

"Eins, zwei, drei," I heard a click and then something burst out from a cloud of pink dust. Whatever it was it came hurtling towards me. Before I could react I felt myself slip, and then fall over in a split second.

During that split second I felt deprived of all breath. It was as if the contact with the strange glass vaporized the air magically from my lungs. I took a deep breath as soon as I could.  
Before long I noticed I was looking out from a barrier of glass, seeing Mephisto smirk at me from the other side.

Was it me or did that smile seem far happier than it should be?

Turning away I looked into my predicament. What I saw widened my eyes that was for sure.

One side was glass, where I saw Mephisto smirking his usual egoistic smirk and on the other was a vast realm that consisted only of objects one would have seen in space looking through a telescope.

I wouldn't pretend to know anything about space but what I saw could only be a vast realm containing miniaturised planets from our solar system, galaxies that swirled and twinkled with eternal serenity and clouds of stardust that shimmered in the never ending dark. The sight was beautiful and stopped all my previous thoughts.

The colours were mind blowing. The light an eye opener.

I could have stared for ages if it wasn't for a tapping sound which made my ears flick back towards the sound.

'Oh yeah, Mephisto. A worried Yukio. My apparent transformation. Damn it all.'

I looked out beyond the barrier of, which I noticed just now was tainted blue glass, and saw Mephisto click his fingers. I saw that whatever I was stuck inside off was now following him down the corridor. It didn't take long before I noticed Yukio had arrived and was now talking to Mephisto. I could hear nothing, probably due to the prison I was subjugated to.

Before long we were once again in the clowns' office. In all this time I was surprised I could stay so calm. It was as if this place could tame even the most vengeful human and the most fearsome beast.

Forgetting the outside once again I lost myself in the wonders of this prison. I felt I could while away so much time here, watching the clouds of dust shift and the planets orbit what must have been a mini version of our sun.

When I looked closely I could even see little splurges of fire shoot from the sun. They erupted out like volcano ash with immense energy. It kind of reminded me of my flames, the way they shot out when I was angered and then simmered down when I calmed. I guess fire held those attributes. It was impulsive, much like my demon nature.

I didn't notice the tapping until it turned into full out banging. I turned expecting to see the clown, but it was Yukio with a worried look on his face. He smiled and made a small attempt at a wave.

I don't know if it was because I felt so calm suddenly but I walked to the glass and placed my paw against it. He placed his hand on the other side, connected but with a thin layer of glass acting as a barrier. My paw was about the same size as his hand. For that I was grateful. It appeared as if I wasn't some huge ugly beast.

It then dawned on me that Yukio did not act at all frightened earlier, being so near me when I was obviously not human, and he certainly wasn't repulsed by me now.

But then again Yukio has never acted repulsed by me, whether I was in my demon form or if I was sleeping in and not doing homework. He may have acted scared or irritated but never disgusted.

I lowered my paw and turned my face away again. I sat down and then lowered my arms further, lounging dejectedly on the floor.  
My brother was too good to me sometimes. He was always there to help me even in times where he didn't want to. He always made me laugh when he was unsure about something, or scolding me like he was my mother.

Whether he was there fighting demons for his exorcist duties or keeping me and my friends safe, whether he did it because he was doing a good deed or he did it with a cold heart, he worked hard for both ours and old man Fujimoto sakes.

And then there was me, the screw up, the delinquent who used to get into petty fights and cause injuries. I was also the demon many wanted to see strung up on a cross, pierced with that asshole Paladins sword Caliban.

I was the type who would rather sleep and do sod all rather than study and attempt to improve my grades.

Luckily before I could carry on moping the glass was tapped again. I looked up to see Mephisto there. He beckoned for me to come closer.

I complied and stalked over slowly. Once I reached the glass barrier Mephisto smirked and then his hand passed through the glass as if it was passing through water. He made a gesture with his fingers which I took as him asking for my paw. 'What was I, a dog?'

I gave it to him deciding I should just follow along nicely and see what was happening. He pulled me through as soon as our hand and paw made contact. His fist enclosed my paw, pulling me completely through the glass. Yet again I was met with the sensation of becoming breathless.

Once I arrived on the other side I took a great gasp of air. Once I regained my breath I turned on the clown and started to create a feral growl which reverberated through my chest.

Unlike my demonic growl this one sounded more, cat- like.

"Calm down Rin, all is well here." He made small calming gestures with his hands as if he was trying to conduct my fluctuating emotions.

"I should say," he continued, putting on a good natured smile; it was strange seeing it on his face, "but you achieved finally what I have been trying to teach you these past few weeks. I have to say that our weekly sessions couldn't white get you there, so this new mission certainly worked its magic on you."

I contemplated what I heard. Whilst I sat there listening to the crazy clown Yukio came up and stood close by me. I was thankful he was here after all.

"You mean my training to become a beast?"

Mephisto looked straight into my eyes, my no doubt transformed eyes. "Yes, Mr. Okumura. And I must say, what a magnificent form you carry." And with that he clicked his fingers. Instantly a mirror appeared from a cloud of pink dust. I immediately sprang towards it, curious to see what I had become.

What I saw stood there, I could not believe was me. True to Mephistos words I looked damn cool.

I was some kind of big cat. A cheetah? I was dark tan with the large blue- black spots that are the same colour as my human hair. My scruff was completely blue- black; probably because that transformed from my human hair. My tail was long and lithe, my tufts tail still there, but only slightly. My tail consisted of large bands that ran all the way down to a white tipped end.

My eyes were still like my usual feral, midnight blue. The irises dark and the pupils the same deep red of my released demon form.

"To he precise, you are taking the form of a Kind cheetah. They are a rare breed of cheetah with a recessive gene..." I failed to listen to anymore of his explanation. I could only stare and marvel at my reflection. I was relatively large but nowhere near as big as Kuro when he went full sized.

I thought how interesting it would be when Kuro saw me like this. I bet we could race and play and battle against each other better then when I was human.

Now that I thought about it, when I chased that snow demon earlier I was running exceptionally fast. This was the reason why.

"...explains why you would be a king cheetah when you are a prince of Gehenna." Mephisto came out of his musings and ramblings. I turned to him and so did Yukio.

"Sir Pheles, what's going to happen to my brother now? This was the first thing I heard Yukio say when I got out of the space glass. I looked behind me and saw it was still there. I walked back towards it, intrigued.

Whilst my two brothers carried on conversing about Mephisto having to report to the Vatican and Yukio telling my friends, I looked upon the strange contraption. It was the size of a large globe, but clear. It was entirely hollow inside and black. Every now and then a planet would shift into view out of the inky blackness.

I was amazed It all fit in there. For one, when I was inside it was fathomless, and I could see everything that was crammed inside there. Before I saw hundreds and thousands and millions of astral objects, all twinkling away.

"Rin will have to stay here until he can control his new ability. I don't want a cheetah running around the academy scaring the students and residents."

"Huh," I turned around a little quickly and nearly tripped over my own long legs. Walking on all fours was a little new and alien. "I don't want to stay here. I need to see my friends and Kuro."

Mephisto took that opportunity to walk towards me. He knelt down in front of me and patted my spotted head. The kind gesture was foreign feeling coming from the selfish man and it made goosebumps run down my back. I expected the fur on my scruff to resemble having received a jolt of electricity. I couldn't see it but I could feel it.

"Stay here for a while, little brother. If you work hard you won't have to stay long."

"How do you know I can't change back?"

"Nii- San." Yukio spoke up from behind me, "maybe you should listen to him."

"No Yukio, I'm not done here." I snarled showing my vicious fangs. I jumped back, away from Mephistos fingers and stood there looking at the floor.

'Change back, change back. I don't want to stay here. I can change back with my own will. Do it, do it.' The longer I stood there the more self conscious I felt. I could feel nothing. How did I become human again?

"It appears you can't Okumura- kun." Mephisto pinched his nose and scrunched his eyes closed in exasperation. "After all it took to get you to become a beast. Well, no matter, changing back is a different matter entirely."

Yukio walked over to me despite my confusion. I saw him kneel down next to me in my peripheral vision and he extended an arm enclosing me in its warmth. He brought me close to him.

I didn't know if it was because I was a beast but I could hear his breath, his heartbeat and the blood flowing through his veins. The senses of a beast were far more acute than I ever expected them to be like. The warmth I felt was like another presence, calling me home and giving me strength. I nuzzled my large head into my little brothers chest. I could feel a vibration coming from deep in my chest along with a strange noise that sounded a little like bumblebee wings, but deeper.

"Rin, it's fine, ok. I will come and see you when I can. Hopefully you won't be here long and then you can come back to the door and see everyone with a brand new power to boot."

"You aren't disgusted with me?" It was barely audible and I wasn't sure I wanted the answer.

I looked up and saw my brother smile a genuine, honest smile. "Of course not. Sir Pheles told me he was going to teach you this ages ago. And now you are half way there." He shook my lithe shoulders in a comradely fashion.

"Hey, why did he tell you?" I asked, slightly annoyed. It was like I was the brat of a family and my parents where talking to the teacher about extra lessons for said brat.

Yukio just laughed.

If a cheetah could smile then his laugh did cause me to accomplish it.

* * *

Yukio had to leave soon after, saying he had a pile of work to get on with and some nosy esquires asking after me. Hearing that made me feel elated inside. They cared about me.

I watched as the front door to Mephistos grand entrance close. I was to stay in his residence for who knows how long with only the clown for company. God, this is like camp hell for the naughty kid.

"Okumura- kun, come this way." The clown requested me to follow him. With a flick of my tail and ears I turned to follow.

I followed him up the stairs that were connected to the entrance, my paws making no sound at all on the expensive patterned carpet. Knowing the clown they were probably Persian and worth more than a daily taking from Mephy land.

He took me along one of the corridors in the upper section of his residence, past many rooms. Finally we stopped in front of a door where a strange frost had seeped from under the doorframe.

"Wha..?" I flicked my tail, my eyes looking at the ice crystals.

"Quiet when you enter." The clown put a purple gloved finger to his lips, requesting me to keep silent.

"Don't tell me what to do, clown." He ignored me and he opened the door with a key he took from his white jacket. He held the door open for me. As soon as I slipped in I noticed the sub zero temperature and the cold bite in the air.

The second thing I noticed was a large cage holding a familiar white demon which looked like a overly large rabbit with black tipped ears.

The most noticeable thing in the room, however, was the presence of another powerful demon other than the demon king of time I entered with. My heckles raised and my teeth bared, I growled, my feral cat- demon side revealed. I poised my body, ready to strike with my razor sharp claws.

It was Amaimon, king of earth, and the being who wanted to kill me most in the world.

* * *

**If you guys are wondering, Rin is a King Cheetah. I recommend googling what they look like**. **now, I know its a bit of a cliffhanger, but it will be more exciting to see what happens next. Please tell me if you want to see the rating go up and if you want to see more than just fluff. I will do what you guys ask for, as these stories are for you to enjoy reading.**


	3. Tag

**Holiday is over, and this is the chapter I wrote during my time away. The next chapter is in the process of being written as well as the new chapter for my D gray man fic 'Prints in the snow.' Please enjoy.**

* * *

Cold touches the fur upon my skin like icy hailstones, the contact fierce. The flakes of snow were kissing my spotted skin in innocent obliviousness leaving that harsh cold. The fire in my heart, however was raging like hells inferno.

My blood boiled; it was pumping with primordial rage. I could tell that my pupils became demonic slits.

I stayed perfectly still, I didn't even slip into my aggressive stance. Whatever I felt be it rage, fear or unease, it was all contained within my body and didn't show on the surface. I knew my fire was an outlet for my emotions, so I had to learn how to keep them hidden. The number of people who told me to keep them locked away, not to show my demonic aura, was too many to count.

I couldn't show my emotions right now for I was trapped in a room with two demon kings who were immensely powerful.

And to be honest, I didn't want to be trapped in one of the clowns weird contraptions where time has stopped inside. Who knew what else was lurking within those space/time packets.

I still remember when Amaimon came out of it still thinking we fought only seconds ago even though it was a week or so in between. He was still healing, the smoke licking his skin where the injuries I caused him were attained. He was still livid and was on the verge of being outright homicidal, or at least more so than usual.

To see him here now, not locked up and sticking his hand in between the bars of the cage that imprisoned the frost demon was plain strange.

Mephisto and I came in so quietly that they didn't even notice we had arrived.

Mephisto cleared his throat which instantly garnered the attention of the earth king and the white demon. As soon as their attentions were captured I saw his teal eyes narrow slightly when they locked onto my exotic form.

Amaimon slipped his arm back out from the cage and then jumped over, landing lightly before me.

I immediately tensed, the fear pushing through my nervous system without me helping it. I was too shocked by the sudden close contact of the demon that I couldn't even snarl or warn him to get back.

It was evident Mephisto suddenly went in the defensive as well for he immediately began to speak, even if he didn't move an inch. He just turned his Emerald gaze downwards, his eyes slitted resembling an angry dragon.

"Amaimon, tell me you remember your promise?" His tone was menacing, dark.

Amaimon didn't answer at first and didn't seem to notice Mephistos' tone of voice. He squatted in front of me, our eyes level with each other. Unsuspectedly he reached out with his wickedly clawed hand.

I ducked even lower, trying to recoil away from it. I tensed even further if that was even possible. I closed my eyes.

And waited for some kind of malicious attack.

But suddenly, I felt a gentle hand on my head, right behind my ears. It was placed there as if I was as fragile as a mouse, with an immense level of calm.

I opened my eyes tentatively, expecting to see some sort of misleading grin that said, 'hah, thought I was gonna be nice to you.' Instead he just kept his deadpan expression, like usual, except his eyes held a certain degree of concentration.

He moved his fingers slightly so that they began to stroke along the soft fibres of my fur. The movement instantly relaxed me. It felt so good I didn't want him to stop. For a moment I forgot who was petting me and I was just swept away in the moment. I lay down on my belly completely content.

The scratching continued for a while, the silence and the cold permeating through the no longer tense atmosphere. The tenseness may have just been on my part though. But then I wondered if my murderous older brother even recognised me, and if he didn't there was a chance he would try to kill me again when he did.

I didn't even realise when I began to purr, much in the same fashion as when Yukio was giving me attention earlier. I heard Amaimon take in a sudden breath of air.

"Soft!" was all he said.

"It's certainly marvellous to see my two younger brothers getting along so well." I stopped my purring and looked over to see the clown, watching us with a smirk on his arrogant face. His deep green eyes practically sparkled with apparent glee.

Amaimon recoiled his hand quickly once the statement from our oldest brother was said. 'Oh god, now I was in for it.' Surely Amaimon was going to attack me now, knowing I was the demon he desperately wanted to beat to a pulp.

He must have deduced my identity, surely even he wasn't that dense. Although much of what was ever said to him seemed to bounce off him as if he was a brick wall. Words that were directed at him often came flying back to the original speaker, hitting them in the face as if they were returned as an insult.

That was the type if dense idiot we were dealing with here. But maybe he wasn't an idiot and chose to ignore words; which may be why he behaves like a child, starving for attention. Who knew?

Before he could do anything I jumped away and stood next to Mephisto, thinking that was probably the safest place to be at the moment. Amaimons' face remained unchanged.

I bet he could see me now, skulking around the legs of the ridiculously tall demon. However I couldn't tell what was going through his mind. His face was like the ocean surface when calm. You couldn't tell when he was going to break out in a storm. The ripples were non- existent and gave no indication for the approach of rough waters.

"Now Amaimon, you should now this is all new to Rin. Play nice with him." I could feel Both of their gazes centred on me. I kept my head down, my whiskers and tail twitching in agitation.

"I know Aniue." He said simply.

'What, he knew about my situation? How is that possible?'

"Uhh..."

Mephisto stared into my wide eyes. He was smiling with his fangs on show. It was like looking into the face of a shark before it wanted to take a bite out of you.

"Don't worry little brother, I told Amaimon all about your transformation. His desire to kill has sizzled down. Isn't that right," he turned to Amaimon, no longer smiling. His deep green eyes took on a hardened edge, the pupils slitted like a cats, "Amaimon?"

The earth kind didn't answer again, instead he started to chew on his talon- like fingernail.

The room suddenly fell into silence, no one moving and no one talking.

I looked away from the green haired man and noticed the cage once again. I saw the demon inside watching us, looking scared and forlorn. It was like looking at Yukio when he was younger just after the bullies had picked on him and called him a wimp.

I trotted over instantly and sat down in front of the cage. I looked in at the demon inside, seeing it for what it was.

It was pure white with smoky tipped ears. It was larger than a normal rabbit, almost the size of an Alsatian. I looked into the demons eyes.

They were a beautiful shade of mint green but reflected a certain degree of loneliness. It was a look I saw in Kuros face the day we became friends. It was the look of someone who lost someone or something very dear to them.

"Hey," I say, ignoring the two other demons, "can you tell me what's wrong?"

The demon didn't say anything, physical or via the mind. It didn't even seem to register my words.

"What's your name?" I ask when I didn't think an answer was coming my way.

I could feel my tail twitch in anticipation. If the demon didn't answer I didn't know what I would do, and plus the fact two of my older brothers where watching me...

'I have no name!'

The answer was small and barely audible. It was said through my telepathic link with demons.

"That's sad. Why not?"

'Why do you care?' The question was barbed and hostile. The demon narrowed its eyes at me sceptically.

"Why shouldn't I care? When I see someone upset I do all I can to cheer them up. I smiled, or rather tired to. It was a different feeling trying to smile as a cheetah rather then in my human form.

'Why are you taking that form? Who are you? I thought you were one of the exorcists who took me to this place.'

"Ah, I'm the son of Satan." I saw the demon recoil slightly when I said that, "and Mephisto here taught me how to change into an animal." I grinned good naturedly. "Where did you come from?"

The demon looked downcast when I asked that question. It was as if there was a heavy weight causing a burden on this beautiful white creature. 'I came from the Cairngorm national park in Scotland, but I was brought here for some reason. I don't know why. I was taken from my friends and family and then locked in a tiny cage with barely any light. I escaped and was in this strange place. There were no trees or grass. No rocks or steep slopes... And...'

I could hear the demon begin to cry. It was a heart wrenching sound of pain and longing. This demon was taken away from its loved ones and pushed into an alien environment with no escape. I couldn't let this carry on.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," I said calmly, "I know you are far from home, he'll I don't even know how far Scotland is. That's in Britain right?" I extended my paw so that it slipped through the bars in much the same fashion I saw Amaimon in when Mephisto and I arrived, and placed my paw gently on the demons trembling back. "It may not be much consolation, but whilst you are here I will be your friend."

The demon stopped its wailing for a moment and gazed at me through moist green eyes. 'You mean it?' The demon asked.

"Of course." I wagged my tail back and forth.

"You certainly have a way with demons Okumura- kun" I turned my head to see the clown stood directly next to me. I heard a thud on the other side seeing Amaimon there, squatting over the floor still chewing on his thumb nail.

"It's warmer now Aniue." He said.

I didn't notice until he said it because the room had certainly felt warmer during our conversation. The frost on the walls and floor were no longer there, instead there was water dripping down the walls. Obviously the ice had melted.

"Now that all doubts have been cleared I have a declaration to make." Mephistos voice carried throughout the room. He sounded slightly excited, as if he was bursting to tell us something interesting. I just had a bad feeling, which was usually there every time the clown spoke. I suppressed a shiver.

"I decree that the Frost Hare becomes Okumuras' familiar for a while until a decision is made. Secondly, Amaimon will watch over Rin until he can become human again. Now doesn't that sound fun."

I simply stared, too shocked to speak.

I decided to call the white demon Tsubaki. She is a quiet demon who was glad to leave the cage, saying she had experienced her fair share of being locked behind bars and not moving for long stretches of time.

We entered a contract which consisted of her serving me here in Japan only if I return the promise of allowing her to return home in the future. I also have to supply her with mint ice cream every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday.

I could summon her with a paper once I was human. She would stay with Kuro and Yukio back at the dorm until I came home.

The issue I held now was the fact I had a bored demon king constantly in my hair, quite literally. Amaimon was constantly touching my soft fur, running his palms down it and trying to grasp my tail. He traced my spots with his nails and kept trying to provoke me into playing with him.

I spent more time growling at him than actually talking to him. Whenever I turned to scratch him he would jump away and disappear for an hour or so until he came back. As it was I had barely any alone time.

Not only was it Amaimon I also had Mephisto come along regularly to talk to me whenever he had a short break in his work. He said it was to make sure we were getting along but I think its because he just likes to irritate me.

I had only been in Mephistos mansion for two days and I already needed to find my own space. Turning back to human was a chore. I still didn't understand how to do it. Mephisto said it was a similar feeling to turning into a beast except you have to look in the opposite side of the spectrum to do it, whatever that means.

Sitting on the roof was where I felt most at peace. It was a clear day and I could see the whole of True cross town stretched out before me, far into the distance. The town truly was huge, and being right at the top of the centre of the town, I felt on top of the world.

A warm breeze that heralded a lush spring breeze ruffled my soft pelt. Because I was now a Cheetah my sense of smell was far Superior to when I was human and now I could smell the scent of many different kinds of good food coming from the town far below.

I could smell barbecue, sweets and pastries, something that smelt of seafood and different kinds of meat broths that made my mouth water. Suddenly I felt hungry. That thought was pushed aside when I realised I couldn't cook myself something in this form.

"Damn, this sucks!" I slammed my tail down on the roofing tiles, hearing a sharp crack. I looked back seeing I had actually cracked a roofing plate with my tail. Gods, I was still strong even in this form.

"You won't want to do that again or big brother will get angry with you for sure."

I jumped so high I had to rebalance myself before I fell down the roof from the shock. My fur was standing on end and my mouth was hanging open. I looked to see Amaimon there, standing a little ways down the roof watching me whilst sucking on a lollipop.

'Was he always sucking on one of those things?'

"It was an accident," I said, but mostly to myself. I turned my gaze down then, "I mean, why do I have to put up with this stuff? Why couldn't things be simple?"

I couldn't tell what Amaimon was doing as he made no noise. I didn't realise when he sat next to me, but not close enough to touch. The movement was so quiet if I had known better he would have been a ninja.

"I don't know what you mean, but if you want things to be simple, just think of them as being simple."

"It's not as simple as that." I growled.

He gave me a deadpan expression, his signature expression by all accounts.

"I'm bored, play with me." He said as if it was the most obvious thing to say in the world. He totally ignored my tantrum and chose to accommodate how he was feeling at the moment with something he wanted to do. It was like conversing with a child. Wasn't Amaimon supposed to Be older than me?

"What do you have in mind?" I already had an inkling into what he was going to suggest.

"Hmm," he placed his fingers over his chin as he thought, with his eyes staring into the sky. It was a rare sight seeing the demon king of earth actually thinking about something.

Tag,"he touched my forehead, "your it!" And with that he jumped away.

"Why you," I growled, but smiled soon after. Heck, maybe I should just play along. He seemed strangely friendly towards me for some reason.

I jumped away, following him along the rooftops.

My balance was good, my paws keeping my weight distributed as I sped along the roof tiles. My tail was poised in a way that prevented me from falling over. I kept my eye on the mischievous green haired demon that resembled a large grasshopper. He was a couple of rooftops away already and was swiftly moving on to the next one.

I came to a break in the roof where one roof ended and then a gap between two towers rested. I didn't stop but carried on running, aiming to jump clean over. It was a gap I could have managed easily even in my human form.

In my cheetah form it was too easy. Actually I gave it too much power, not realising how much easier it was to jump with four legs.

I jumped so far I almost fell of the edge on the other side of the tower. I had to twist in the air and grasp onto the edge with my claws. I managed to actually dislodge a whole plate in the process.

I panted for a fleeting moment, not believing how close I just came to falling to a no doubt painful meeting with the gravel down below.

"Yoohoo," I turned to see Amaimon standing a little way yonder. He was twiddling with the lollipop stick in his mouth. "Come and get me." He jumped away once again.

'Grrgh, what a nuisance.' I ran after him once again, this time paying attention to my own body.

After a few minutes of chasing we had actually managed to circle the whole mansion, and now Amaimon was picking his next arena to play in. He jumped off the edge suddenly.

I quickly ran to the edge to see him jump into a large open window that led straight into the mansion. He disappeared altogether.

I followed suit. I angled myself so that I could jump right onto the window sill. Once I had achieved that without a hitch I stood in a grand corridor inside the house of the king of time. I stood still and listened.

And heard a small sound.

It was coming from down the corridor and around the corner. I legged it.

And picked up the pace rather quickly. Amaimon was taken by surprise. But he didn't act like a deer in the headlights for long.

I picked up a decent amount if speed, but didn't expect him to jump clean over me with a flip to boot. Before I realised he actually sprung over me I ran straight into a wall which made a large reverberating crash to rumble around the corridor. I manage to dislodge a vase containing flowers, which tumbled to the ground and smashed into about a dozen large pieces.

"Aniue is going to be mad with youuuu~." He sang as he ran.

"You...little," My head was thumping from the impact. It felt like my skull was caved in from the full frontal assault to my head and left shoulder.

I was seeing double for a minute before I shook it off and carried on running.

I heard Amaimon enter a room up ahead. He left the door open so I slipped inside feeling the thrill of the chase now. It felt kind of good, knowing how bored I was being stuck in this mansion with practically nothing to do all day.

What could I do as a cheetah with the mind of a human?

The room was dark. The heavy, dark purple curtains drawn allowing no sunlight to spill inside. I gazed into the dark, allowing my eyes to focus. I saw no one lurking there. Instead I heard a click as the door was suddenly shut and locked from the other side.

'Damn that Amaimon for all he is worth.'

I ran to the door and attempted to open it. I couldn't manage for it was locked. I backed up into the room, then sprung forth. I placed my forepaws in front of me, bracing for the eminent impact.

The door was met with my demonic force and the door lock was ripped away as it swung open.

Once I was free I didn't hesitate for I chased my elder brother down the corridor. He ran ahead, apparently knowing where he was going. He was whistling as he ran, which just annoyed me. I picked up the pace and began to sprint after him. I would have caught him if he didn't jump to the side at the last minute.

He jumped straight over the banisters to the entrance hall below.

I had trouble turning, not expecting him to manoeuvre himself like that.

"Waaaiiiiitt," I screamed at him. I vaulted over the banister as well, alighted lithely on the floor and carried on chasing him down.

He was my prey, I was the hunter. That was how I felt. I felt empowered, as if I was a great entity in my new body. I could chase down my prey and succeed. I had to or he would make fun of me for a while.

He was making for the dinning room which was adjacent to the entrance hall. I saw a long mahogany table with matching dining room chairs all along its length.

This was it, make or break time.

Just as Amaimon was about to jump over the table I latched on to his dark brown clothing. I sunk my claws into his speckled trousers and grasped his waist. We carried on moving.

Right into the table and chairs. There was an almighty crash with many pieces of wood scraping along the checkered floor and bits of wood flying everywhere. The table split in half and a couple of chairs lay around it in ruins.

I didn't care for I had caught my prey. "Gotcha,'" I said with glee. I was laying painfully on top of him. I was going to have a few bruises probably.

"You got me," he conceded.

And that was when an all too familiar figure stepped out from a puff of pink smoke.

'Oh shit.'


	4. Fire in my heart

**sorry guys, guys,a shorter chapter this time. I promise the next one will be longer. This is just because I had a moment where I wasn't sure how to continue into what I have planned for this story, but I think I have it sorted now. Please enjoy nonetheless.**

* * *

"It seems to my knowledge that keeping you two together just attracts destruction." Mephisto lingered ominously over the both of us, who were still tangled in a heap amongst each other. We were still laid out on the tiled flor amongst the broken pieces of Mephistos' no doubt expensive dining set.

My tail was wrapped around Amaimon's left leg and his arms were wrapped around my neck. I was sprawled over him with my limbs doing a grounded star jump sort of look.

"Now half of my mansion is in tatters and my roof has seen better days, tiles littering the ground and holes in the roof."

I looked at Amaimon, seeing his eyes giving nothing away, then back to the angry white clad demon who towered over us.

I shifted myself, picking my bulk up and off the mossy haired demon and stood near him. I saw him sit up straight in my peripherals.

"How are you going to rectify this? Hmmm~"

Once again we looked to each other. I saw a flicker of something I had never seen before in the Viridian demons eyes. Was that joy I spy flickering in his what I thought were emotionless eyes?

In that moment, I felt an understanding pass between us. It was strangely liberating, as if we just jumped a massive mountain of a hurdle. We both nodded minutely, then with a spring in our step, and an ounce of joy mixed with trepidation, we legged it.

We didn't have time to see how the angry Amethyst demon would react, but we knew he would soon be onto us. It was like Mephisto was now 'It,' and we were the naughty siblings who were the ones being chased down.

The thought of being chased by a powerful demon gave us the chills but also thrills. We both laughed as we ran, both in the same direction at first, but then we veered off from each other and sprinted off deep into the residence of Johann Faust the 5th.

Would we make it out alive?

Probably not?

It didn't matter right now for the only thing I had on my mind was the urge to run. It was important that I got as far away as possible before I was to be stuck in another of the clowns time devices.

I panted as I ran, forging past my exhaustion I kept going with no clear destination in mind. Perhaps I should just make for the room I was presented with for the duration of my stay here and hide in there. Then again I wasn't one to hide but this did feel like a game of hide and go seek.

I padded along a corridor a little slower now, allowing my lithe body to create very little sound along the intricately patterned rugs.

I stopped and listened. I heard a soft thud coming from somewhere else deep within the mansion and then I heard giggles and then nothing. I smirked. The sweets loving earth king must have been caught.

Before I could carry on walking I felt an odd sensation run up my spine towards my head. It felt like a rush of intense heat resembling searingly hot pins stabbing into my skin in repeated succession. It wasn't painful so to speak, but it was uncomfortable.

As soon as it reached my head though, that was when things changed. I knew then that something was wrong.

Immediately my legs buckled, not being able to hold my weight up I landed against the ground and flipped onto my side. My head was roiling and my chest was heaving. I couldn't breath, couldn't move except for the massive shivers that permeated through my body.

I could feel my heart beating fiercely in my chest cavity. Or was it the pounding of my demon heart captured inside the glinting silver of the Komaken?

My chest where the summoning tattoo was situated was burning. It was fierce and I struggled to keep my eyes from clenching with the pain. White and blue spots danced against my vision, mocking me with their energy.

I hissed and spat under the influence of my agony but no other sounds came out.

The pain was too unbearable, my body too hot. I wanted the sword out of my body. It felt like it was burning a hole caused by acid inside my heart. It was trying to shake free from the confines of the storage pocket inside my body.

Biting against the pains relentless attack I urged my shivering body to move. I needed my willpower to dominate the pain if I was to relinquish its hold over me.

I could just about shift my luxurious spotted tail. I inched it around so that it crossed over my side, crawling along the length of my body like a snake.

The process seemed to take hours but I knew it was only seconds. Even my tail hurt immensely and it wouldn't stop shuddering. Gritting my teeth and hissing along with the movement I thrust my tail towards my chest with all the strength I could muster, which in this situation was very little.

I curled the tip of my tail around the tattoo I used as my summoning tool. It was in the shape of a black heart stylised so that it contained thorns that protruded inwards as if the heart was stabbed my many rose barbs. The points of the thorns touched upon a small inked blue flame.

I swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the blockage in my throat, and then spoke.

"Come forth, flame of thy heart and serve me in thy hour of darkness."

The words were soft but my wish was granted. Even through my narrowed eyes I saw the blue glow if the swords as it pulled out from my very being. It felt like a barbed arrow was being pulled out from my chest.

I used my tail to pull it further out, but the process was getting more and more difficult. The sword was vibrating harshly, as if it was trying to wrench itself free.

What scared me the most was that my flames wouldn't even come out.

The thing about my flames is the fact they felt like a protective force when I was mad or scared. They became a comfort to me after I learned how to control them, as if they were my guardian over my demon side, keeping it in check.

Now they didn't come out, it was like I was back to square one again. I needed to know what was wrong with me.

Suddenly the sword jerked fiercely whilst it was halfway out. The pain was so intense that I screamed.

The scream sounded immensely human, or demonic, even though I was still in my big cat form.

I screamed so loud and long that it must have attracted the other two occupants in the mansion.

I didn't notice the puff of pink smoke and the presence of my older demon brother as he kneeled next to my screaming and shuddering form as he finished the job of pulling the sword out of my tattoo.

My tail uncurled from the hilt and flopped against the floor. My whole being was spent out. I felt so exhausted that I couldn't even fall asleep.

The pain was gone, but I know felt a sad type of emptiness in my heart, as if a hole was left there and part of my soul was leaking out.

I then heard Mephsito speaking, noticing that he was there kneeling over me, "such a troublemaker, little brother." He spoke quietly. It was also oddly gentle and unsuspecting of him. He stroked down my shoulder which comforted me greatly. At that moment I didn't care who was trying to sooth me even if it was my eccentric demon brother who wanted to reprimand me for trashing his home. The thought made me chuckle.

It was then I felt another presence right behind me. This presence was different to the spiky, energetic and overbearing aura of the older demon. This one was a calm and cool aura that hid a spark of playfulness. It also felt a bit warmer if that was possible from the demon who had a constant poker face painting his features.

He lifted my head up with gentle but firm hands and stroked down my neck and then back up to tickle the fur and skin behind my left ear.

I felt safer now and allowed the inky darkness of unconsciousness to sweep me away in its enclosing tide.

* * *

**so what do you think is wrong with Rin? Because of this chapter I found out Cheetahs cannot roar because they do not possess a hyoid bone which allows other big cats to roar. So Rin screaming is only because he can still talk in his cat form, which in essence allows him to retain some of his humanity.**


	5. Clouded eyes

**And here we have the next chapter. Many things are explained in this one, so please have fun understanding poor Rins predicament. I have posted a picture of Rin on my deviantart page, please have a look and tell me what you think. art/Blue-Exorcist-Cheetah-Rin-457838177 (I present to you the link :)**

* * *

I spent much time after that drifting in and out of unconsciousness. All I could see amongst the dancing shadows and blotches of bright light was the vigorous blue flames of Satan. They were like will-o-wisps, fluttering all around me, whispering sweet words. They were words I wanted to hear; words I shouldn't hear.

More often than not I could hear the words of my brother telling me my life was fine, my existence was ok and that he was there for me, but deep down I knew those words, sugar coated drops of acid that they were, were lies.

I also heard the voice of the old man, telling me to move on and not to worry about the words of others. Telling me to ignore the whispers and mutterings of both strangers and my friends was hard to ignore. I wasn't living in my own world, I lived in a world shared with others. I heard. I felt.

I was living in a drunken state of delirium. Seeing these fluttering lights of electric blue dancing amongst the retinas of my eyes unsettled me.

I dint know where I was right now. I couldn't see past a metre ahead. There was a fog obscuring everything, and by the day it was getting worse. The fog was closing in. Sometimes it would drift away further and sometimes it would enclose my being. The lights came and went with it.

I had to wonder if the voices I heard where the words of Satan, or the voices inside my head.

For now I could at least feel where I was. I was no longer in pain. I could feel something soft beneath me. The air surrounding me was warm and still. I could hear the trill of birds singing from outside. It was comforting, telling me I was still in the real world.

The pain I did feel once was gone. After the first time I woke up from having my sword pulled from my core I awoke feeling groggy, tired, and null of all feeling. I couldn't move at first, but gradually feeling came back.

The rush of blood down my legs felt good, I was immensely relieved. I simply went back to sleep when I knew all was well.

What must have been hours later my eyelids snapped open all of a sudden. I could feel a presence near me. I wanted to know who it was but that damned fog obliterated my sight. The annoying wisps moving in and out of my peripherals.

"God dammit," I screeched. I was confused, tired and slightly afraid. I had no idea what was happening or what had happened to me.

Swords stored inside a summoning tattoo generally do not possess the will to break out for no apparent reason. Usually they felt the emotions of their master and knew when a battle was coming near. I sometimes felt the Kurikara could foretell a battle a few minutes before I did.

I knew my demon heart was stored inside its blade. I could feel it pulsing with my anger, agitation, nervousness, happiness and everything else that would cause it to start thumping like a rabbit's foot.

"Whats wrong little brother?" A curious sounding voice echoed from directly in front of me. The voice came from beyond the blue tinged haze. I immediately knew it was the earth king Amaimon. I exhaled a puff of air, calming down when I knew who it was.

I had to wonder when I stopped feeling such violent negative emotions for my half-brother who before wanted for nothing else then to completely annihilate my existence form the face of the earth.

Such luck was my existence!

It was then I noticed the second presence in the room. That overbearing, sickly sweet aura that held back a toxic spike of someone concealing too much knowledge and mysterious power.

"Mephisto." I whispered to myself.

"You know how it was Amaimon, are you really that oblivious?" I heard a soft thud resembling a kitten landing on a sofa. I imagined the noise was the result of the clown hitting Amaimon upside the head with something. I would have chuckled if I saw it.

"Rin, it is good to see you finally awake, you really gave everyone a scare."

I blinked a few times, trying to dislodge the grogginess from my eyes but failing slightly. "Your sword seemed to go a little crazy, and when we saw you down on the floor with it halfway out we had to intervene. Now, it is my understanding…"

I tried to sit up as he talked on and on, but found it was a little difficult. I was lying on my back, using my elbows to try and prop myself up. Wait, elbows?

I sat up a little quick, feeling a wave of dizziness and fatigue wash through my system from my head. It made me feel extremely sick. My stomach gurgled, the fluids inside rolling about uncomfortably. I had to fight with everything I had to stop from throwing it all back up.

Even though I couldn't t see I could feel. After the wave of nausea passed I felt along my body using my…"Hands." I shouted suddenly. That made Mephisto stop his rant.

"My, how rude. I was just getting to that." If I could see his face he would have revealed a slight scowl with his funny curled antennae thing on top of his hair twitch. Amaimon looked on a little indifferently. His only interest was in getting his younger brother up and ready to play again.

"This is just a theory," he held his forefinger up as he explained, "But it is my theory nonetheless-"

"You are so~ modest," I deadpanned. I could tell the remark annoyed him but he forged on.

"I think the fact that you share human genes when you are a demon has got in the way of your ability to transform such is the way a full blooded demon can. Your willpower and natural ability due to being Satan's son has brought on grave repercussions."

I knew something was wrong after he said 'repercussion.' I could see that being half demon has caused bad stuff to happen within my body without my notice. What was wrong was the question.

"Your body went into panic mode. Your human genes could not cope with the demonic genes forcing them to change. Of course we all know," he sounded like he was about to burst into laughter at any given moment. My eyes were wide as I listened. "We all know a human could never achieve the heights of power a demon can."

"I don't need that right now clown, just tell me the rest." I was slowly losing my patience now, the clown was enjoying this. I still felt sick to the stomach and exceedingly tired, but I needed to hear this. There was more the trickster had failed to tell me at the moment, and by Jove I was going to find out even if I had to pin him to the wall using his own stupid cloak.

"Ha~ fine. Not only that but you are stuck halfway between human and Cheetah." He sounded positively chipper. "You have Cheetah back- legs, tail and ears." Now that he mentioned it, I could move my ears back and forth. My tail that was wrapped around my stomach was also far fluffier.

"Let me see now." He stirred for a second. I could not see what he was doing but I soon had my answer.

"The Koma sword!" Amaimon exclaimed with a strange type of excitement. Don't tell me he wanted to play that way again. Not in my state. I couldn't handle it.

"The sword won't stop vibrating. Although it's very slight now but I can feel your heart pulsing within the blade, even when it is sheathed." He tried to hand the blade to me, but obviously I could not see it because of the fog.

"Take it," Mephisto said to me, slightly impatient.

"Umm, sorry but I didn't realise." My voice went quiet. I would have thought he knew as most things failed to escape his knowledge. I didn't expect Amaimon to tell him though.

"Big brother," I sensed Amaimon coming in close, his fresh, breezy aura touching my cheeks. I couldn't see but I knew he was mere inches from my face with his own face. I looked down feeling slightly embarrassed. "His eyes are slightly cloudy!"

"Hmm," he said after I took Kurikara back, holding it close to my body. It did indeed vibrate. It got stronger when it neared my summoning tattoo.

Now Mephisto came in close. I had to suppress a shudder when he did. His aura scared me slightly. I couldn't trust how restless it was.

"You are right, brother of mine!"

"Of course, you should give me more credit sometimes."

"Hey, what the hell…" I was getting annoyed now.

"It has become clear to me now little brother. You have the Eye of the Midway."

"Eye of the what?" I ask. He was being cryptic again.

"It's a term used in Gehenna. When a half demon goes through a near death experience they lose their sight for a while whilst their body recuperates. It is extremely rare and is a hare bringer for what is to come."

I was now thoroughly confused. It was evident that it showed.

"It means your demonic genes are in the process of completely taking over your human genes." Amaimon chipped in.

"But that isn't all." Mephisto put on a very grave countenance. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "The problem is that your sword contains your heart. If it doesn't return to your body before you completely heal…"

"What, what will happen?" They didn't answer. I was now getting seriously scared.

"C'mon, spit it out." My voice was sounding rather shrill by now but I didn't care that much. I simply needed to know. I could feel my heart pounding inside my ribs. The sword I held also pulsed in time with my heartbeat.

Mephisto saw my look, sighing he carried on. "Basically if we don't sync your demon heart and flames with your body you will die. What a bother you are little brother!"

I ignored the mean comment at the end. Die? I couldn't die? What about Yukio? My friends? My resolve for the old man?

For some reason I couldn't bring myself to get too upset. They were simply words at the moment. It was in my nature to look on the bright side. Was there a bright side in this case though? I scratched my hair, thinking. I blinked a few times as well. I needed to understand, what the nature of this demonic gene taking over my human genes thing? How long did I have to rectify the problem?

"If you are wondering, you have a couple of weeks at the most. The demonic genes need time to replicate the DNA of the devil and completely erase over the human DNA." It was like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

I contemplated for a moment. Not that long huh?

It was then that I couldn't stifle my yawn. The yawn was so large I must have flashed even my molars to the two watching demon kings.

"I think he is tired brother." The green haired demon observed.

"Well done for stating the obvious." Mephisto dead-panned.

I felt myself drift back down, the blue haze turning into a black haze as I closed my eyes for good. My back hit the soft mattress and I curled onto my side hugging Kurikara close to me like a lifeline. I didn't even bother to shift the covers so that they covered me, I was that tired. I needed time, and sleep, to process all this new information.

The last thing I heard was an amused chuckle before I was swept into dreamland.

* * *

**I have to say, the way Rin takes the knowledge of his possible incoming mortality is how I actually take bad news. I cant really feel until something bad actually happens. I find it strange, but it doesn't mean I don't care. Its just the way I deal with things. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have loads of time off as my first year of uni is over and I have until September, so expect many more uploads on more than just this story. I hope to get this one wrapped up this summer. Please visit my page. I has the url in my profile. Hopefully it works. Please tell me if it doesn't.**


	6. Blind tag

**here we go. Sorry it's later than it should have been. I actually got the picture drawn up before this chapter was finished. It was supposed to be at the same time. Although things happened in reality and I put this chapter off for a couple of days.**

**please enjoy.**

* * *

Learning about the fact I could die within two weeks was definitely an eye opener. Being told that there was only one way to save me, which involved going to Gehenna, was the thing that scared me the most.

One: I didn't fancy entering the realm that was commonly known as Hell here in Assiah. Great!

Two: I was told it had to be during a full moon within Gehenna where demon powers escalated in strength for 24 hours. Even better!

Three: It was the realm the demonic God of demons, Satan, was waiting. That places the cherry on top of the cake!

"This means I will have to gather the rest of our family!" Mephisto finished explaining with a sigh. "Dear, all this work I have to do." He turned to me at the breakfast table picking up a teacup and taking a sip before he continued. "Honestly Rin, you should be glad to have such a caring older brother."

"I already have one, acting like my mother all the time," I muttered angrily. I took a bite of toast and quickly chomped down on it. "And what do you mean, the rest of the family?"

I looked in his direction expectantly. Living with the demon I soon realised that if I wanted to know anything I had to press him constantly for the information I wished to hear. He was keen on making me ask for more, relishing in the power he holds over me in those instances. I didn't really care, he could do what he wanted, as long as I got what I wanted in the end.

He placed the tea cup back down. I knew this because I heard the chink of the china as it was placed on the newly refurbished tabletop.

After the fiasco with the game of tag involving Amaimon and myself destroying the dining room table, Mephisto had promptly ordered a new table from a contact somewhere I didn't know about. Not that I cared.

He chuckled for a moment. I couldn't see his expression and I wanted to know what was so funny. "It's funny, how after your transformation and everything that has happened since, your penchant for not listening has been drastically changed. You listen like an obedient Labrador now."

I felt a vein twitch on my forehead. I took a unnecessarily hard bite out of the piece of bacon I had speared with the chopstick.

"I say family because we need all the other princes of Hell to join us if you want to see your 17th birthday. The ceremony that needs to be conducted requires the joint power of the eight demon Kings, including myself and Amaimon."

"Hold on hold on, you can't be serious?" I stood rather quickly, my palms flat on the tabletop and my voice rather high in my nervousness. "Me and eight of you guys? I'm pretty sure I already had two cranky demons trying to kill me, now I have to survive seeing the others?"

Four: this involved eight of the most powerful demons in existence. I was royally screwed!

"Don't worry, the others have been pacified. Satan has made sure of that."

I sat back down, not at all trusting the words of the older man. I went back to my breakfast, not feeling all that hungry anymore. It was annoying that I could smell where the food was but I still could not see it.

My vision wasn't any better, even from two days ago. The fog still obscured everything and I needed constant help to get around.

After I woke up that time I soon learned of who Mephisto had appointed to help me. How could he? I had too much to deal with as it was and now...

Suddenly I felt someone place their hands roughly on my long spotted tail, causing me to instantly tense. The shots of pain and fright started from where my tail was grasped, travelling all the way up my spine. I didn't make a sound though my heart was running a marathon.

"Amaimon!" Mephisto intoned from his place at the table sounding exasperated. "What if something is spilled on my new table?"

Falling from my sudden stupor I bit out, "that's all you can say to this dim wit?" I was going to kill this bastard. I whisked around to face my annoying half brother who was also my carer. That's right, Mephisto appointed this broccoli head to look after me as I was currently as blind as a bat.

"Not a dim wit, I'm Amaimon,". He stupidly declared all the while keeping a hold on my tail. He didn't keep a firm grip on it as I simply shifted it out from his grasp easily. He simply put his arms around me and kept them there.

Ever since I woke he was also very clingy. He was constantly holding some part of me, whether it was my tail, arm, waist or shoulders. He also seemed to like stroking my ears which were very sensitive. He liked to stroke the soft fur there. The same could be said of my tail.

I didn't notice the difference that much as my cheetah fur had the same texture as the tail fur I possessed when I was in my human form. They where both very soft. My human one had the luxurious, but somewhat scruffy and twisted tuft at the end though.

What I liked about my pitch black demon tail was the fact it was easier to hide away. My big cat tail was too long and thick to hide successfully, so I left it out all the time, much to the chagrin of the King of time, which amused me greatly. Demon eti-something and all, not that I took in lessons all that well.

Not only that I am now forced to wear shorts all the time as my legs had failed to return back to being human. Because of this Mephisto had kindly mentioned I was now a couple of inches taller than the green haired demon king. When I was human we were exactly the same height. Funny right. Now I could compare heights with Yukio, tall bastard that he was.

"Now boys, I think if you want to play husband and wife you can go somewhere else." I heard Mephisto step out of his chair and walk away towards the adjoining entrance hall.

"I have work to do, so be good both of you." And with that I heard him count down from three in German. I imagined the bout of pink smoke that appeared when he poofed out of existence for a second only to appear somewhere else.

Even though I was boiling at the stupid clowns comments insinuating Amaimon and I acting like a married couple he didn't stop hugging me. I had to contain my rage or I would involuntarily cause the eccentric older demon to become violent or something. I chose a different tactic.

"Is there a reason for this? I kinda have things I want to do." I knew my voice sounded slightly hopeful. I did hope he would get my drift, let me go and take me back to my room, mainly so that I could nap some more.

"You are just so soft, I can't help myself." He said.

"Man," my arms that were previously hanging limp at my sides reached up and attempted to push him away. I placed my palms on his chest and pushed with little strength to start with, but quickly upping the force when he didn't let go.

"Oi, let go will you?"

It unnerved me that I couldn't see. That meant I couldn't see the expression he had on his face. 'But then again, when did he ever have a different expression?' I thought to myself. His default expression was numb. His range included excited, which made him look like a shark, and angry, which also made him look like a shark but only a little bit deranged.

He answered by squeezing me harder, my shoves doing nothing to dissuade him. I felt his chin on my shoulder and also felt his warm breath on my neck. I shivered inwardly at the contact. I also noticed I was having a tough job breathing.

We stayed like this for a moment before he began to move. I took a deep breath when he did, relieved to feel air in my lungs again. He then simply grabbed my hand and made for the entrance hall.

I heard the floors underfoot as we made our way through the foyer, my footsteps quieter due to my black pads. I could hear his Persian boots make soft cracks as we walked. My ears shifted direction and twitched as the sound entered my ear canals. It was an odd feeling, being able to move my ears. It was similar feeling to when I first had to live with my tail.

"Oi, where are we goin~! I couldn't finish as we made it to the stairs. I was taken by surprise and tripped on the first step. I flew forwards and would have hit the step if the Broccoli didn't have such sharp reactions.

"Whoops," he caught me using his right arm before I managed to break my nose on the hard stone step.

"What the hell?" I was really angry now. What was this guys problem, touching me, grabbing me and taking me places without my knowledge. Of course he was Amaimon, and Amaimon didn't follow things by the book. Half the time it was like his conscience was always off with the fairies, in his own dreamworld where he did what he liked and no one told him otherwise.

He didn't answer, again, which angered me further. He simply picked me up in the same style he picked Shiemi up in the forest the second time we met. It was like that was a whole other time. A time where we were enemies trying to kill each other.

I wobbled on his upper arm before I clung desperately onto his shoulders before I felt him jump cleanly up and over the staircase. I got a strange sense of vertigo before I felt him land. Not being able to see gave me butterflies in my stomach. I wished I knew where I was and what was happening.

All I could do was come along for the ride, literally. I felt him run along a corridor, make a short turn, run again for a few seconds. Instead of seeing I had the option to hear, feel and scent. They were the senses I had to live with for the time being. I couldn't ever have comprehended how hard it is to suddenly lose my ability to see.

Not being able to read my favourite manga when I was bored, not being able to play video games these last couple of days with Amaimon and Mephisto when they were bored of work or whatever the earth king does. Not being able to cook. That was a hard one. Mocking was singularly one of my favourite things to do. It calmed me greatly, playing with the only real talent I possess. Now it was ripped from me.

Before long I heard a door opening before he placed me back down on the floor and closed the door behind him. I was glad, for my musings were doing nothing but shoot bullets of sadness which resonated within my heart and mind.

Almost as soon I was dropped I was picked up again from my heap upon the floor. The King of Terra Cotta was rough in his handling, almost wrenching my limbs out from their sockets. I wouldn't complain though, I didn't need the demon king to know. I wasn't weak and I certainly didn't allow anyone to know where it hurt.

My limbs were not the only kind of hurt I felt.

Ignoring the pain in the arm that was pulled I allowed Amaimon to lead me to whenever he wanted to place me. Usually we just sat on the bed where he happily played video games for hours on end. I would jus sit there, bored out of my brains, unable to join in.

I didn't know if he noticed my boredom. It appeared as if he never did. His acknowledgements were few and far between.

Not surprisingly I was thrown onto a mattress. Oddly enough I didn't hear the sound of plastic wires or switches. Instead i heard a thumping noise, and then a voice in my head. Two voices in fact.

'Riiiiiiiin." The first, high voice shouted out excitedly. The emotion behind that voice ringed inside my head it was so passionate. I knew who it was immediately.

A second after I felt a ball of fur fly onto my person. The mewls of my cat familiar reached my ears. He was crying with happiness.

'Rin,' he nuzzled my face affectionately, 'where have you been all this time, leaving me?'

I hugged my familiar close, feeling him tremble with a mixture of sadness and happiness. Even though I couldn't see him I could imagine the teardrops running down his soft brown face with his pitch black ears pinned back against his head.

"I'm sorry Kuro," I smiled happily, trying to sooth him, "I had to stay here for a bit. Things happened."

'You dummy, how can I be a familiar to you when I'm not there?"

I didn't answer, instead I stroked along his back and behind his ears. After a few minutes he calmed down altogether. The mewling stopped.

'Now that is emotion.' A second, female voice piped up. 'Goodness knows how A powerful familiar like Kuro is reduced to a babbling mess like now."

"Haha, you heard Tsubaki, Kuro." I tried to joke in an attempt to elevate the mood.

'Tsubaki is being mean Rin.'

'Im not being mean, I'm speaking honestly. You need to grow a backbone if you want to serve the son of Satan.'

I heard Kuro growl, noticing the mood suddenly turned sour very quickly.

"Oi, oi, is this how you both act around Yukio?" I felt Tsubaki's minty aura come close. It was like a cloud of clear frost radiating. From her fur, it was refreshing. Kuro in the other hand held a musky, smoky aura that had spikes of ferocity merged within.

'Not all the time,' Kuro exclaimed surprisingly, 'she just likes to pass mean comments at me from time to time. Yukio usually ignores us until we make more noise than he can cope with.'

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Trust that Yukio to ignore what is going on around him when there was work to be done. He has always turned a blind eye, only intervening when it effects him.

I felt Tsubaki jump onto the bed only to nuzzle my face with hers affectionately.

'Its good to see you again Master Rin!'

"And you Tsubaki." I stroked just behind her sky blue horns. Her odd, long, un hare like tail wagging like a dogs would. I hugged both of my familiars close to me. I was so glad to see someone from outside the extravagance of this residence. Having but no one but two eccentric demon brothers and one of the demon brothers quiet and contemplative butler for company was tiring.

It was like being stuffed in a toy box with nothing but an overstuffed plush of a rabbit and a game boy. One was cuddly and overly silly and the other just ticked you off constantly. The butler didn't count, I never spoke to him. I only knew his name was Belial.

It was during my cuddling with my dear familiars that I heard a desk topple over, all the contents hurtling off and he wet noises of something slobbering with an overly long tongue.

Kuro and Tsubaki jumped off me. I could not see where they are but then I pinpointed their auras. For a second I thought I could see a hint of colour revealing their tense forms, but it was gone in the split second I saw it.

"Behemoth!" I heard Amaimon scream before I was suddenly under a mass of muscle. Drool spilled onto my face and I heard the goblin mutter through its muzzle. It licked my face in a display of affection. "Down Behemoth!"

Behemoth obeyed. I was allowed back up. I sat up and wiped the drool from my face with the bed sheet as I didn't possess sleeves.

'Rin,' I heard Kuro as he jumped back onto my shoulders, now somewhat tense. I wondered if his back was arched and whether his fur was standing on end.

'Calm yourself Kuro, Behemoth is simply being friendly. You are not very trusting of other demons are you?'

'How can I be after the trouble with that Sudama on the mountain, and demons out to hurt Rin all the time.' Kuro me owed indignantly.

I turned my face, sensing where Amaimon was stroking his own goblin familiar. The goblin was strong, but not as strong as my two familiars. I could tell he was the king of his own kin, the leader who looked after the other smaller goblins. He didn't seem very kingly with his long slathering tongue and brutish personality. His aura was violent and animalistic.

"I had a discussion with Behemoth, and we have agreed to gather the other familiars to play a game even you could play, little brother." When Amaimon said that I could hear the excitement and childish glee evident in his voice. It was strangely refreshing to hear and made me feel somewhat glad I wasn't at school stuck in class.

Even though these past couple of days I have been out of school, I wanted to go back to break out of the boredom of doing nothing due to my inability to see. Now, Amaimon seemed to have figured out a solution.

I didn't take him for one to think up anything to benefit someone other than himself. Here I was proved wrong, again.

I smiled, revealing my pointed demon fangs. "What do you have in mind, brother of mine?"

As it turns out we played a game called 'blind tag.' Trust Amaimon to think up a variant of the original tag. Although this game works to my benefit. I could be it even though I couldn't see past that dreadful fog that obscured my sight one hundred percent of the time.

I remained within the room whilst Amaimon, Behemoth, Kuro and Tsubaki ran from the room to hide. We all agreed to stay on this floor so that I didn't have to go up and down staircases in my condition. They were allowed to enter any room and hide anywhere. Once Rin found them they could run. The second time they were found they were caught, but if they were caught the first time they were out and had to return to this room and wait till the game was over.

"Also take this as an opportunity to brush up on your demon senses." Amaimon had told him before he too ran from the room. I could hear Behemoth thunder along the tiles after him. I heard the quick and quiet paws of my two familiars also pad away to their intended destinations.

I perched on the floor and counted to one hundred. I counted slow to give them a chance. I counted in my head in an attempt to also hear.

Hear I did. The soft thumps of beings moving in the room over. The pitter patter of paws as they ran down the corridor. I could hear the giggling of one demon only just infiltrate my ear drums.

I was up to sixty when the sounds started to die down. I had to wonder if they had chosen their hiding places, but decided to go through with the counting. Once I reached a hundred I stood up.

"Let the hunt begin!" I grinned to myself. This would be a good day after all.

Quietly I left the room. I had to feel along the wall as I did so that I wouldn't bump into anymore objects. I didn't want to incur the wrath of Mephisto again. I was somewhat lucky last time due to my painful turn with the sword; which was now locked away with the key Father gave me.

I though pt about him, thinking he would have wanted to play this game too. I felt a twinge of quilt mixed with happiness stir within my chest. It was a twinge and I wondered if it originated from my heart. Did I even possess one of those?

'Oh well, get your head in the game Okumura!'

I felt along the wall, listening to the best of my ability. All I could hear for the moment was the twitter of tiny birds that fluttered from the other side of the open windows. The corridor was slightly cold, the final vestiges of winter seeping in. March was usually warmer now but today was cold. I didn't know if the sun was out.

I felt a change in the wall, following along I came across the door jamb, and thus, the door itself. Yes the first room.

The door was slightly open signalling that there may be someone inside who forgot to close the door. I smirked silently. I entered with barely enough room to squeeze inside. Who peeve it was was small and lithe.

It was then I felt it, that smoky aura. I kept my hand on the edge if the door, near the handle. I turned my head here and there trying to pinpoint where the aura came from. The fog wasn't lifting and those will o wisps came out for some reason. I felt jittery all of a sudden, as if something long lost was surging out from my being.

'What is this?' I had to wonder. I continued into the room. My teeth itched and my brain a hub of activity, taking in all the electrical signals my nerves sent it. I was totally tuned into what I was doing. I could sense Kuro was close.

I walked further into the room, taking it slow so that I didn't trip. There was carpet underfoot, signalling I was in a bedroom. My footsteps didn't create much noise so I couldn't tell what the size of the room was from the echo. Made me wish I had good special awareness.

As I wondered in I honed my senses. Hearing, I heard nothing. Sight, that was out of the question. Taste, hehe, what was there to taste. Touch, I had to rely on touch to feel where I was going, but once I got near to one of the demons I was searching for they could run before I had time to react.

That left smell and hearing. Gosh, it made me feel like a dog. I stopped to sniff the air. I couldn't find anything. Hear, hear, I urged it on. That was the last sense.

I stood as still as I could with my eyes closed. I folded my arms over my chest and closed my mouth. To anyone looking I would have looked like I was thinking intently, even though I would never readily stand, or sit, there and think about anything.

SCRIT!

There, what was that?

It didn't come again, but it was enough. I turned on the spot. It came from a place I couldn't reach myself.

I looked to the door, a place where a smoky mist lingered around. I slowly inched back towards it. My tail unravelled from my waist in excitement. Like fluid it unravelled, freeing my belly from its grip. It swept the floor behind me.

I reached out, ever so slowly with a greater meaning than just simply opening or closing it. Although that was what I did.

I jerked it suddenly, closing the door. The small creature that was perched on the narrow frame was dislodged from its hiding place and promptly fell into my outstretched arms with a loud mewling noise.

'Ah, Rin, that was sneaky,' Kuro whined, knowing he lost the game so quickly.

"Hah, nice try there bud." I scratched the place behind his ears. "You know where you have to go now, right?"

'Yeah yeah. You better make plenty of Sukiyaki for me when all of this is over.' I knew he meant after the sight thing, but I knew that was a slim possibility. I may not even be alive in two weeks time. I opened the door for him and we both slunk out. He ran one way and I crept the other.

I had three other demons to find.

* * *

**thank you all who review, follow and favourite. They act as the fuel for a writer to carry on. I hope I'm doing ok with this story. I promise to up the fluff in the next chapter. I dunno when I will finish the next one as I am going to London for four days very soon. It shouldn't be too long after that though when I publish it, so please be patient. Be patient like Kuro who has to wait for Rin to find the others, if he can do it I am sure you can :)**


End file.
